Before I Cross My Heart 2
by writeaboutweasley
Summary: It's a sequel to the obvious. Ron and Harry break up, but Ron's new boyfriend is raising suspicions with Ron's friends. Ron doesn't see past his boyfriends flaws, because...he loves him...right?
1. Seeing Things That Aren't There

**Before I Cross My Heart 2**

**Summary: It's a sequel to the obvious. Ron and Harry break up, but Ron's habit is raising issues between him and Malfoy. And is Harry...straight? Set in the following school year. **

(3rd Person)

Harry and Hermione walked onto the train with Ron behind them a few feet, smiling. It was a new year, he was glad. He and Harry had broken up a month before 6th year had ended. This year they were going to date new people. And they were going to graduate. More people were notcing them since the war had ended and the triumph over Voldemort was known by Harry using Ron's wand to kill the Dark Lord.

Ron had been affected by the war after being hit with a spell. He was apt to hallucinate things that weren't there. Healers at St. Mungo's were stumped and he was sent to several curse and spell specialists but no one was able to take the curse off of him. Ron promised that most of the time he could tell the difference between his hallucinations and real life but sometimes wasn't. His most common hallucination was spiders, which caused some trauma to him.

Ron's relationship between himself and the twins was fine. They never brought up Ron's past problems and everyone acted like it had never happened.

At the end of the last school year, Harry had dated a few Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff. Most claimed to be bi-sexual but some were just gay-curious. Ron spent most of his time with Dean and Seamus. He had turned onto the party scene and held parties with them in the Prefects lounge. Most got out of control and Harry took care of Ron's hang-overs.

Hermione and Ginny watched out for their boys, and Hermione was extremely scared for Ron's drinking habits. She warned him about his drinking and how they may affect his hallucinations but he didn't agree to stop, but just have only a few at each party.

"Ron," a voice behind the trio said.

Ron turned around and so did Harry and Hermione. It was Draco.

"Hi," Ron said, "Want to sit with us? Or are you sitting with your usual gang of over-rated, half-blood hating Slytherin posse?"

It was a playful taunt and Draco managed to crack a small smile but he replied with,

"No. I wanted you to sit with us."

Ron looked back at Harry and Hermione, shruged, and followed Malfoy. They snapped at a few first years who were talking to loudly and then waltzed into a Slytherin compartment like they owned the place. Blaise Zabini and a very pretty black-haired Slytherin girl were present, but the girl left after placing a passionate kiss on Blaise.

"Swinging both ways, now?" Ron asked.

"Got to be open to new things, Weasel," Blaise replied, not smiling, "Why do you think I got together with you?"

"Have you seen me?" Ron asked, sitting across from Zabini.

This got a smile from the Slytherin and Malfoy, who sat next to Ron. Blaise had to admit, Ron had gotten cuter over the summer. His facial features sharper, eyes brighter, skin seemingly more smooth, and body more athletic. Draco noticed too and was about to lay a beautiful dirty comment on the Gryffindor when the door opened and Seamus and Dean slid inside. Draoc and Blaise made no comment, they had been at plenty of Ron, Dean, and Seamus's parties. But Draco was annoyed that he and Blaise seemed to be the only Slytherin's that spent time with Gryffindors. He saw no point in the two houses being seperated after the war.

"First years are so annoying," Seamus commented, placing himself next to Blaise.

"Imagine what seventh years said about us when we were first years," Ron responded, "So Dean...any change of sexuality over the summer or am I still out of luck?"

Dean shook his head and smiled,

"Compliment as that is, I still can't find any interest in guys. Like I had any time over the summer to find out anyway, my aunt had a baby and moved in. I spent my summer watching after both of them." he saw the boys blank expressions and said, "My aunt has a memory problem. Most of the time she can't even remember that she had a baby."

Ron wasn't paying attention. A flash of light had erupted in front of his eyes and then dissapeared through the window. He then realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked how your summer was," Seamus said, "Must've been interesting with the war and all. The story was in the paper, but they said something about you being cursed?"

"I have uncontrollable hallucinations," Ron said, repeating the Healers words, "I basically see things that aren't there. Usually I can tell the difference but sometimes I can't."

"Weird," Seamus said, his eyes widening.

Ron grinned, Seamus looked cute when he was shocked or surprised. He couldn't wait to start parties again. ANd, as if he read Ron's mind, Draco said,

"Are we having a 7th year party tonight? For a welcome back kind of thing?"

"Absolutely," Seamus said, "Dean and I already told everyone in Gryffindor. Seventh years only. Justin will tell Hufflepuffs and Dean's girlfriend will tell Ravenclaw."

"Girlfriend?" Ron asked, "What?"

"Amanda," Dean said, shifting uncomfortably, "Met her over the summer."

"You said you had no time," Ron replied, cocking his head to one side.

"I know. I left her out. I'm dumping her tonight though, but I still need her to spread the word."

Blaise smirked. Using girls. He liked the idea. Silence followed Dean's statement, but it was a comfortable silence. The train started to move and then Dean went to go find Amanda to tell her to start spreading the word. Blaise left to go tell the Slytherin seventh years, and Draco, Ron, and Seamus were left alone.

"I think Harry's straight," Ron announced.

"What?" Seamus sputtered, "But you two were like the thing of the century!"

"Yeah, well, after he said we should start seeing other people I don't think his interest in guys really escalated."

"Maybe he was just gay for you," Seamus said, "But whatever. He's not that cute."

"Yeah he is," Ron retorted with a laugh, "Of course I've seen more of him than you have."

Draco raised his eyebrows. Seamus burst out laughing. Draco wasn't really enjoying the conversation. He wasn't as gay as everyone thought he was. He wasn't even sure that he was gay, so he wasn't open about it. He found a lot of guys at Hogwarts quite attractive, especially Ron, but never really fell in love with any of them. Sleeping with Ron was mostly entertainment for him, and then he started to care about him because of his problems. But Ron had no problems now (unless you coun't the hallucinating), and Draco didn't have to care about him.

Ron suddenly screamed. Then covered his face with his hands. Seamus and Draco watched him, and Ron slowly lowered his hands and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he murmured, then cleared his throat and said, "Draco...besides the obvious...did anything happen over the summer?"

"Not really," Draco said, "My aunt died. I got sent to some other relative. I think they're my cousins or something. Not very nice. Upset about the outcomes of the war, but..." he shrugged, "I don't care. As long as I'm here I'm fine."

Ron smiled at him. Draco returned it half-heartedly and then yawned. He was bored.

* * *

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

I watched Ron carefully. He was weaving through people, Seamus in one hand and his fourth Firewhisky in the other. The walked over to Dean (who had just broken up with his girlfriend who left in a huff) and they all started laughing. Too tipsy. Ron's hallucinations seemed to be fine. I was standing with Draco and Blaise, who were quite good company at the moment.

"When is he holding tryouts?" Draco asked me.

"I don't know. Ron hasn't really thought about quidditch yet. He mentioned might having me be captain butr he didn't say anything else."

"Should he play?" Blaise asked, taking a sip of his first Firewhisky, "With his hallucinations and all?"

"He mentioned that too, but I don't really know what he'll do. The Healers gave him some potions which sort of calm them down but they don't go away completely."

Ron had set his Firewhisky down and was dancing with some Ravenclaw boy with black hair. He was taller than Ron and pretty good-looking, I remember him being on the Ravenclaw quidditch team last year. Seamus looked jealous and slammed the rest of his drink. I sighed and took a sip of my own drink.

"Ron said he doesn't think you're gay," Draco said with a slightly bitter tone, "Are you?"

"I don't know anymore," I replied, "After I broke up with him I couldn't find anymore feelings for any of the other guys I dated. I might just be bi. Or I might be straight."

"Do you still like Ron?" Blaise asked.

I was glad to finally find the sane half of these two.

"Not really," I replied, "I mean as a friend I love him, just not anymore than that."

Ron was laughing. The Ravenclaw dragged him off the dancefloor and to the other side of the crowd. I thought nothing of it. Seamus and Dean walked over. Well, Dean walked over, Seamus was having trouble.

"Three hours," I commented, "About two more and people will actually start getting tired."

Seamus and Dean grinned.

"Glad you came," Dean said, "Having any fun?"

"Just drinking and talking," I replied, "Mostly keeping an eye on Ron. Has he had any problems?" they knew I meant hallucinations and shook their heads.

Ron reappeared on the dance floor with the same Ravenclaw boy. From the looks of it, Ron was very drunk and the other boy was not. The music was getting louder and the lights were dimming, but there were several growing green orbs above the dancefloor which caused an eerie feeling throughout the room. Everyone loved it. Seamus wanted Blaise to dance with him so Blaise set his drink down and they walked onto the floor.

I watched Ron carefully, looking for signs of a sudden hallucination, but there were no indications of any. He was just dancing with the boy. I didn't really call this kind of dancing "dancing", it was more like having sex with your clothes on. Draco seemed to feel the same about it because he and I had never danced with anyone at any of these parties. We usually just stood and talked, watching over Ron, which tended to be quite entertaining considering Ron was a very good (suggestive) dancer. I won't go into details for the sake of myself trying to become straight again.

Draco liked to watch Ron too, he once said (after a few drinks) that it was more erotic to watch him dance then to actually dance with him (which he had never done, so how would he know?).

"For a few seconds I envied that Ravenclaw," Draco said suddenly.

"Me too," I responded.

"I thought you were straight," Dean said with a laugh, "Of course I kind of agree. Ron's quite amazing at that. I know Seamus is jealous."

"He has every right to be," Draco said.

"So you're gay?" I asked him.

"Bi," Draco replied, "I've kind of straightened things out...no pun intended. But more on the gay side."

I nodded. Also envying him for being abel to straighten out his feelings. I knew Ron was making it difficult for both of us to figure things out, but I knew I'd be able to eventually. The song ended, leaving everything in silence. Ron and the boy dissapeared again. Another song started. Blaise and Seamus returned, smiling.

"Having fun?" I asked.

Seamus just laughed lightly. Blaise shrugged, but he was smiling. Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't look annoyed.

* * *

Draco, Blaise, and I left an hour and one drink later. We went seperate ways to get to our common rooms. I ordered a few first and second years to get to bed (it was well late at night) and then headed upstairs. Neville had been donwstairs with Ginny. The room was empty other than me. I took a shower and then took my time getting into my pajamas. It was hot, so all I wore was a pair of boxers. I climbed into bed and lay awake, waiting for everyone to come in. I only had to wait for about an hour. Dean and Seamus stumbled in, followed by Ron. None of them bother changing or showering,t hey just collapsed into their beds and passed out. 

Ron didn't stay asleep for long as I was anticipating. He quickly awoke and began to puke. He never held his alcohol well. Ron and I spent several minutes in the bathroom while I waited for him to throw it all up while I occasionally held a cold washcloth to his forehead because he normally got a bad fever at these times.

"Sorry," he muttered after flushing the toilet.

"Doesn't matter," I said, "Any better now?"

"Yeah," he replied, fanning his face, which was slightly pink.

He laid down on the floor, out of energy. Puking was tiring. He would know. I laid the washcloth back on his forehead and he held it there, his eyes closed. His face was still pink, I laid a hand on it, he was burning up. Worse than before.

"I don't feel good," he muttered.

"Don't look so good either," I replied, reaching for his shirt. I hesitiated for a moment, then proceded to unbutton it. Although it was just to help him cool down, it felt awkward. But if it hadn't been awkward, that would have been worse.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned I grabbed the washcloth to put more water on it to keep it cool. Ron pulled his shirt completely off. I laid the cloth back on his head.

"You should probably cut down on your drinking," I commented.

"He wanted me to," Ron replied, "I slept with him, too. I remember that kind of."

"The Ravenclaw guy?" I asked.

"Mm," he responded, "Matthew. He's hot. Gay, too."

"That's great," I said, trying to keep him talking, if he fell asleep like this he would be miserable in the morning. Not that he wasn't already, but along with a hangover then yeah.

"And he kept getting me drinks," Ron continued, "So I just kept drinking. I don't drink that much usually. You know that. I've never been this bad before."

"You should have told him you'd sleep with him whether or not you were drunk." I laughed. Ron smiled.

Eventually Ron fell asleep. I woke him up and helped him to get to his bed.

* * *

**Ron is such a horndog. :P**


	2. Matthew

**(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Ron wasn't there, he was sitting with that Ravenclaw at the Ravenclaw table. He was hanging onto him like his life depended on it. I could curse them both, but I didn't. Potter didn't look displeased and neither did Granger. THey were happy that Ron was happy. It was sickening. Blaise nudged me.

"Don't stare," he hissed, "It isn't pleasent."

"Not meant to be," I replied, but turned away.

"Then don't stare at him like you're in love with him when you're not."

I huffed and pushed my plate away from myself. I didn't eat when I was aggrivated. I glanced over my shoulder again at Ron, he and the Ravenclaw were leaving, Ron following after him like an overly excited puppy.

"Let's go," I said to Blaise.

"No thanks," he replied, "I don't tend to stalk people."

"I'm not stalking him!" I hissed, "I just don't want to be late."

Blaise rolled his eyes at my badly told lie and we both stood and left. Ron and the Ravenclaw were standing outside the Transfiguration room not neccesarily hiding the fact that they were probably dating now. I glanced at my schedule and saw that I didn't have double classes except on Wednesdays with Gryffindors in Herbology, and Fridays with Gryffindors in Potions.

"Gryffindors have classes with Ravenclaw every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday in History of Magic and Transfiguration," Blaise commented, "I remember Potter telling us that last night."

I scowled and then hid it quickly before Blaise saw. Ron suddenly noticed us and stopped kissing the boy to look at us. The Ravenclaw, who looked a lot older than Ron though he was only a 7th year like us, glared at me for a moment and then led Ron away. I walked in the other direction towards my first class of the day, Herbology. I couldn't focus in any class, they went by as slowly as Goyle's mental process.

**(Ron's P.O.V)**

Matthew was a God, honestly. I wanted to be with him all day, which was depressingly impossible since we only had two classes together (it was a Tuesday). I wouldn't say I was in love with him, but I was quite obsessed with him. There was jsut something about him that just made him...Matthew. He was strong, mentally and physically, taller than me by about an inch, and just gorgeous. And he was smart, which was useful.

"Hm," I said, waving my wand at the tiny kitten, "So its something like Adver...tenny...astu...asti...what?"

Matthew raised his eyebrows, looking amused.

"Advenstuante." he stated it perfectly and laughed when I tried to mimic the spell.

I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair. I was stupid.

"Don't give up," he said, touching my arm gently, "I just think you're cute. I wasn't laughing because you couldn't get it. I promise."

"Yeah," I snorted, biting my nails anxiously, anticipitating-

"Don't be such an ass," he snapped harshly, making me wince, "Just because I am smarter than you doesn't mean I'll point out what an idiot you are...oops." he feigned innocence.

He did that alot. He would be really, really nice and then he'd just pop out with a comment like that.

"Sorry," I murmured, and attempted the spell again. Failed. Sat quietly for the rest of the class while Matthew tried to convince me to do it again, although he'd taunt me when I failed. After class he kissed me before I left to go with my friends and told me he was sorry for laughing at me. I forgave him immeditaly and walked off.

"So you really like him?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "Sure." I grinned and he laughed.

Hermione shook her head and the three of us walked into Potions.

* * *

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

Ron was holding tryouts that Saturday. He announced it to all the 7th, 6th, and 5th years. He told me that he wouldn't allow anyone younger on the team, which was odd for him because last year he had let anyone on the team. He said the 5th, 6th, and 7th years would have more time and more talent.

"I was on the team all my years here," I said, defending the younger students.

"I don't care," Ron said, but he seemed anxious, "I just...don't want them on the team."

It was hard to talk to Ron alone because he spent so much time with Matthew. He wasn't getting a lot of his work done, but seemed determined to keep on top of it. He was always worried when he didn't get it done and usually spent long hours at night and in the very early morning trying to get it done.

Saturday finally came and all the people who had promised to show up did, along with a few hopeful and determined 4th years. Ron almost let them but when Matthew showed up he turned them away.

"Need any help?" Matthew asked Ron and I.

"No it's fine," Ron replied.

Ginny arrived, looking happy, as usual. I greeted her warmly. Ron hung back and waited for a few more people to arrive, and tryouts started. Seamus and Dean were made our new Beaters when they outshined everyone else. Ginny made a Chaser, along with two of her 6th year friends, I made Seeker, and Ron was Keeper.

Ron assigned a few back-up players and then he remained on the field with Matthew as I walked away with Ginny.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine," she replied, smiling at me, "How's Ron? He doesn't talk to me anymore."

"He's fine," I responded lightly, "Matthew's great, I suppose. That's what Ron says. He's stayed the night in our room a few times." And at Ginny's confused look I added, "Matthew has. Why doesn't Ron talk to you anymore?"

Ginny sighed and said slowly,

"Ron...thinks I knew you were straight to begin with. But I never told him." she shrugged, "I think he's just upset because you're straight now."

I groaned and shook my head.

"I didn't realize it until I broke up with him for good," I said, "I just needed someone. Then I decided...'oh I'm not gay.'"

"Don't obsess over it," Ginny said, "Just be glad he's still your friend."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just kind of worried, I guess." I didn't realize I was worried until I said it, "Sometimes it seems like Ron is so driven toward pleasing Matthew. Like, he wants to impress him. He wants him to be happy. Almost every other sentence he says ahs something to do with this guy! But I know nothing about him except that his Ravenclaw quidditch captain, he's seventeen, and-"

We heard a scream and turned around. Once we realized it was Ron we ran towards the quidditch field. Matthew was hugging Ron and whispering something to him. Ron was crying.

"What happened?" I asked, moving closer.

"He..." Matthew said slowly, then said, "Had a hallucination. It was kind of bad. It's fine, though. He's okay."

Ron didn't make eye-contact with me or Ginny.

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid, I had known Matthew was there, I should have figured he could handle it. As I walked away I got a bad feeling, although I didn't know why. I could hear Matthew saying,

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I love you, okay?"

"That's not right..." Ginny whispered to me, "I mean...Ron's never freaked out when he has a hallucination."

"Well he was already stressed out over try-outs, so maybe his stress levels caused a pretty bad one, and then he got scared because he was already stressed."

"Maybe," Ginny agreed, not sounding so suspicious now.

* * *

Matthew stayed with Ron again that night. Ron seemed upset, probably over his hallucination, and was very jumpy. Matthew played Truth or Dare with us and had a few drinks that were hidden under Seamus's bed (Seamus always seemed to have a hidden stash), and he made sure Ron had a few more than he did. By the time Ron was very drunk, the dares got dirtier and dirtier, and all of us were almost half naked and had either made out with Ron, Matthew, or Seamus quite a few times. The game ended a few minutes after Neville arrived from having been doing his homeowrk downstairs (he often stayed downstairs when Matthew was over), and Ron had a horrible hallucination, thinking that the room was on fire and it took a while for him to calm down, and he started puking.

I collapsed into bed. And soon Ron and Matthew came back out, Ron seemed worse than he had before. He was crying, probably feeling quite miserable from getting sick, and Matthew was whispering things to him, and then they quieted and I knew they had fallen asleep.

Hermione walked into the room that morning and woke up me, Ron, and Matthew, saying we had ten minuted to get ready and meet her downstairs. We muttered angrily as we got dressed (Matthew had slept only in his underwear that night and so had Ron), and then met her downstairs and walked to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

After breakfast, Matthew kissed Ron goodbye as Hermione and I tried to get Ron to come with us to Herbology. We had double Herbology with Slytherins every Wednesday first hour. When we walked into the green house, Draco demanded to talk to Ron alone. So they walked outside and out of eyesight and earshot. Only when the late bell rang did they walk back in.

"What were you talking about?"

"Matthew," Ron whispered as Madame Pompfrey walked in.

"What about him?"

Ron looked at me with a pained expression.


	3. A Change in Attitude

**(3rd Person)**

"What about Matthew?" Harry asked Ron sharply.

"Nothing," Ron replied, "He was asking me if he was being...good...to me. And I said yes."

"Good?" Harry repeated.

"Draco said he heard some people talking about how he's hit his past boyfriends-"

"Does he hit you?" Harry exclaimed in a whisper and Ron flinched.

"No!" he replied, "He wouldn't do that. He's nice to me. I promise, I would tell you if he ever hit me."

"Good."

* * *

A few weeks of school passed. Ron was still with Matthew. That night Harry was wacthing over Ron at a party. Harry was standing with Draco and Blaise. Seamus and Dean were nearby, Dean was talking with some girl and Seamus was talking with a Hufflepuff 7th year boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Ginny was standing with Hermione, both giggling wildly over something. Ron was with Matthew, dancing. Ron was not drunk but Matthew was attempting to make him. 

"My God," Blaise commented, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he looked away from Ron and Matthew with a smile as he pulled out hsiw and and lit the fag.

"No kidding," Draco commented, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with Blaise's.

"Huh?" Harry questioned, glancing at them.

"Ron," Draco muttered.

"Oh," Harry replied, "I know. Haha..."

"Hello, ever hear of a girl named Ginny Weasley who happens to be your girlfriend? She wouldn't be too pleased to find out you enjoy watching her brother, who happens to be your ex-boyfriend, dirty dance with his current boyfriend." Blaise laughed after he said this, "That's so sick. Only at Hogwarts."

"Well magic's got nothing to do with it," Draco responded, "It just so happens that this whole gorup of firends has a few gay guys, some bi-sexual, and just plain...weird, guys in it. And two girls."

"Oh, so we're friends now?" Harry questioned, "Who would ever think Harry Potter and the son of Lucius Malfoy would ever become friends?"

"I don't find that as shocking as the sons of the men who hate eachother have fallen in love several times," Blaise added, "That's what's fucked up."

Draco stared at Ron, who laughed when the song ended, turned around and kissed Matthew, who smiled at Ron as though he was a goofy child trying to get attention, and then pulled him away, probably to try and get him to drink some more.

"Draco?" Harry said, tapping him, "Good luck. Ron's completely addicted to that guy."

"Does Matthew always go to these-" just as Draco said it, Matthew walked away, past the gorup of boys, and out the door. Ron came over and stood with Draco, Blaise, and Harry.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked.

"He has to patrol tonight," Ron replied, and Harry realized Ron wasn't even tipsy.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Harry asked.

"Like...two Firewhisky's, I'm tired of getting sick," he explained, but was obviously tipsy, he grabbed onto the front of Draco's shirt, waited for him to put his cigarette out, and said, "Dance with me, okay?"

Blaise and Harry glanced at eachother with worried expressions.

"Matthew won't like that," Blaise commented as a new song started and Draco and Ron walked off, "He's posessive. Very. That was his problem with his other boyfriends."

"Matthew's not here," Harry said, and prayed that he wouldn't come back in.

Ginny and Hermione walked over the moment they noticed Ron and Draco dancing.

"Where's Matthew?" Ginny asked, linking one of her arms through Harry's.

"Patrolling halls," Blaise replied, lighting another cigarette and watching Draco and Ron with interest, "Huh..."

"Huh what?" Harry questioned.

"I didn't think Draco could ever get into something like that. He's not one for teasing, I would know." he snorted and shook his head.

"Too much," Harry replied, and Ginny giggled, making him feel warm, she looked up at her boyfriend and he bent his head down and kissed her.

"Haven't seen that in a while, "Blaise commented, "A guy just kissed a girl! Wow."

They had to laugh at his joke, it was mostly impossible. The song ended but Draco and Ron did not return. Harry felt an urge to go pull Ron away for fear and Matthew finding out, but he figured Ron could save himself. When the next song started Draco and Ron appeared back with the group. Draco looked a bit upset about something and so did Ron. They both seemed worried, as if they just realized what kind of trouble Ron could get into with Matthew. But Draco also seemed pleased. Blaise nudged him and they talked silently with their eyes.

"I've got to go," Draco muttered, and Blaise walked out with him.

"Well..." Ginny said, looking at her brother.

Ron knew he was about to be questioned about Matthew so he quickly muttered,

"I'm gonna go find Seamus."

"He's with some Hufflepuff boy," Ginny informed him pointedly.

Ron glanced over and saw Seamus with the Hufflepuff, then he stated confidently,

"He won't be."

And he was right. The minute Ron started to talk with Seamus and hang onto him, Seamus had long forgotten the Hufflepuff, who sulked away. Ron and Seamus started dancing. Through the music (since it wasn't so loud yet, normally it got louder as more people started drinking), Harry heard the door slam. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all turned around and, to their horror, saw Matthew walk in. He immediately noticed Ron and Seamus and walked onto the dance floor.

Harry felt his heart pounding hard and steady inside his chest. Ginny's hand tightened around Harry's. Matthew grabbed Ron's arm. Seamus backed away slowly, but Matthew wasn't interested in him at the moment. Most of the people who saw stopped dancing to pay attention. Ron was biting his lower lip and he looked worried. Finally he opened his mouth and tried to say something but Matthew yanked him through the crowd and out of the room.

Matthew pulled Ron aorund a corner when they were in the hallway.

"You fucking bastard," Matthew hissed.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, and he was clearly crying as he was shoved up against a wall, Matthew twisting his arm either knowingly or unkowingly, it seemed hard to tell for Ron, "I'm really sorry. I was just bored after you left."

Ron felt and heard a pop. Pain erupted in his arm. Matthew let go but still looked angry. Ron faced him, trying to swallow his tears, but upon being terribly frightened and in pain, he couldn't. Matthew glared at him.

"So are you finished with me now?" he snapped.

"No!" Ron exclaimed, the last thing he wanted was to leave Matthew, he didn't know why, but he feared leaving him than staying with him. He loved Matthew. Matthew was all he wanted, "Please don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry!"

"Fuck, Ron, what am I supposed to do with you?" Matthew snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! I'm sorry. Really. Just don't leave me. I'll do anything for you. I promise."

Matthew started walking away, then he turned around and said,

"Don't ever let me catch you looking at another guy again. Not even Harry."

"Okay," agreed Ron quickly, clutching his arm, "I promise."

Matthew walked back over and his expression changed. He hugged Ron, careful not to hurt his arm and said,

"I love you, Ron. I don't want to lose you to another guy. Don't do it again, not if you love me."

Despite a bad feeling creeping into his stomach, Ron replied,

"I love you, too. I'll never leave you."

* * *

After his little episode with Matthew, Ron went to the common room, his arm throbbing. He was glad to see Parvati sitting at a table. He sat across from her and said, 

"I need a favor."

"What?" she asked, "Are you okay? You've been crying, haven't you? What happened?"

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, "But...do you know any healing spells? I can't go to the Hospital Wing and I think I might have broken my arm at the party."

"Why can't you-"

"Do you or don't you?"

"Well...what happened?"

"I...fell. And landed on it wrong. It might just be dislocated."

"Well...you can get somebody to put it back into place. Someone...like a guy. I doubt you could get any girls to do it."

"Do what?" asked a voice. It was a 6th year boy that was claimed to be Parvati's boyfriend.

"Can you relocate shoulders?" Parvati asked.

"Well..." said the boy, Christopher, "Yeah...would you trust me too?" Ron noted him to be smart, since he didn't need to ask who it was or how it happened.

"If it means I don't have to go to the Hospital Wing then yes."

"Don't do it here!" Parvati exclaimed, "I can't watch."

Christopher and Ron agreed to go upstairs. Where, even then, CHris didn't ask what had happened, he was just eager to do something that he could tell a story he would be proud about. Ron kept hearing Matthews wanring in his head, about not looking at other boys. But he kept telling himself that Matthew wasn't there. He found himself crying.

"Hurts?" Chris asked.

"Just do it," Ron said, "As quick as possible."

"Don't think about it," Chris advised, adjusting himself, "Alright?"

Before Ron could reply he felt Chris push quickly, and an eruption of seering pain. Chris continued to hold onto Ron so he wouldn't fall or pass out.

"Okay?" Chris asked, "I've had to do it to my cousin a few times before. He's a Muggle and wrestles a lot. Not professionally or anything. But he doesn't wanna get in trouble with his mum so he has me relocate his shoulders. He's done it so much that he can actually dislocate his shoulder without even wrestling"

Chris continued to talk to Ron until Ron convinced him that he was fine. Chris insisted on walking with Ron to his room and helping him dress just so that he was sure he was fine. WHen they got to his room, Ron wasn't so surprised to see Harry, Dean, and Seamus there.

"I guess you'll be fine," Chris said, "Bye."

"Thanks," Ron muttered quickly.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"How mad was Matthew?"

"What were you doing with Chris?"

Questions were thrown at Ron until he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He slid down against it and cried.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Ron left without waiting for any of his roommates and went to the Great Hall in search of his boyfriend, but Matthew found him first in the hallway.

"Don't eat breakfast," he said after kissing him.

"Huh?"

"The lighter you are, the easier it is to fly, right?" Matthew said with an odd smile, he pulled Ron around the corner of the hallway where no one saw them and shoved him against the wall, "Besides, I like skinny boys."

Ron stared at Matthew uneasily. Something was off about him today, or he was just realizing how sick his boyfriend really was.

"Okay?" Matthew whispered.

"Alright..." Ron said slowly.

"Is your arm okay?"

"You never hurt it," Ron lied, trying to make him happy.

"I did, you know it." Matthew kissed and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Baby, I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't want to lose you. I was so worried..."

"I'm fine."

There was silence.

"How are your grades?"

"What?" Ron whispered, Matthew hadn't asked him that in a while.

"Your grades. Are you doing your work?"

It was such a change in attitude that Ron felt scared.

"I'm sure they're fine. I've been turning in my work and-"

"Let's go to Hogsmeade today. We're 7th years, we can get away with it. You said you knew a way there."

"Yeah but..."

With a sharp look from Matthew, Ron agreed.


	4. Disown Me

**(3rd Person)**

Ron and Matthew returned at lunch time. Harry tried to talk with Ron but Ron kept his gaze away from the direction of his friends. He sat with Matthew at the Ravenclaw table and reached for his food, then dropped his hands. Matthew smiled knowingly and then looked pleased with himself. Ron shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't felt this strong lack of food feeling since he had forced himself to throw up last year. Yet he also hadn't cut...since last night. Ron, making sure Matthew didn't notice, glanced over at the Slytherin table at Malfoy. He felt like Draco knew he had done it.

After lunch Matthew and Ron went to their classes. Ron insisted to sit next to Hermione although Matthew was in none of his classes that day and Hermione question Ron about where he had been earlier.

"Hogsmeade," Ron said quietly, "With Matthew. We used the passageway."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished and he flinched.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I didn't want to but..."

"He made you?"

"No. Nevermind. We just went, and now I'm back. It's fine."

Ron didn't look at Harry, or Seamus, or Dean all day. Even when Matthew wasn't around. He felt frightened, but couldn't imagine his with without his boyfriend. He loved him. And Matthew loved him back. They didn't want to lose eachother. That's what Ron convinced himself every day. EVery time Matthew spoke sharply to him, or hit him, or some nights forcing Ron to sleep with him. Ron would never argue back, he could sometimes argue back with Harry, but Harry had never resulted in violent behavior. No one besides George had with Ron, when it came to punishment. Fred had hit him, but that was because he was aggrivated.

Ron did not pay attention in class. He kept seeing brightly colored dots floating around in the air and spent his time watching them, he was so caught up in them that when they all exploded at the same time he screamed as spiders erupted out of the brightly colored bubbles. After a few seconds he realized that they weren't real, and they dissapeared. The entire class, including Professor McGonagall, stared at him.

"Hallucination," he muttered, "Sorry."

Ron slid down in his seat and sighed. Hermione patted his arm and then continued with her notes. Ron felt upset. As scared as he was, he wanted to be with Matthew. He always felt odd when he wasn't with him. He felt deprived, lonely, and unfocused. Hermioen glanced at him oddly when he began to frequently fidget in his seat. Whent he bell rang he sprang up and left in search of his boyfriend. When he spotted him he glued himself to Matthews side and kissed him.

"I missed you," he said.

"That's good," Matthew said, "Do you have any homework?"

Ron swallowed.

"I...don't think so. Maybe," he said, "But I don't think we do."

Matthew didn't say anything but looked dissapointed. The first bell rang. Ron looked at him as he watched his friends dispearse.

"Alright," he said, and then kissed Ron gently, "Want to go somewhere else?"

"Mhmm," Ron said, grabbing his arm, "I don't want to leave you again."

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

"Did you hear that?" I whispered sharply as Ron and Matthew left, "He's obsessed with him. I bet Matthew's hit him before. If he has I'll kill him."

"Harry, maybe Ron just really love's him," Hermione told me gently,. "Just because he didn't love you doesn't mean he can't love someone else. Ron was always more submissive in a relationship. If Matthew just seems more dominant its because you're actually seeing it happen from the outside of the relationship, not the inside."

I scowled as we walked into class just as the late bell rang.

"I just think something's not right about Matthew."

Seamus passed Harry a note during class halfway through. Harry unfolded it and read:

_Party tonight. 7th years all houses. 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco asked Ron to talk to him._

Harry paused and re-read the last part. He wrote down "what?" and passed it back after underlining the part about Draco and Ron.

_I heard Draco ask Ron to talk to him. I think Matthew hurt Ron after the last party. Something Chris was talking about. _

**Chris?**

_Parvati's bf._

**What does Chris have to do with this?**

_Ron asked Chris to put his arm back into place. It got dislocated. _

**After the last party?**

_Yeah._

**So...Ron's arm got dislocated after the last party where Matthew caught you two dancing...and Draco wants to talk to Ron about something?**

_Way to go._

**So Draco know's something? Or thinks he knows something?**

_I guess. Thought you'd want to know._

**What do you know about Matthew's last boyfriends?**

_They don't like him, but they don't not like him. _

**Thats it?**

_That's all I've figured out after talking with them. And sleeping with them._

I was pissed off. If Matthew was hurting Ron then he wanted to know, so that he could kill him. As soon as the bell rang I stood and went in search of either Ron, Matthew, or Draco. Whoever I saw first. Draco. I grabbed him and asked,

"What do you know?"

Draco was smart, just a rich bastard sometimes.

"Nothing yet," he replied, "But I've heard from Matthew's past boyfriends that he can get violent sometimes, but not often. But you never know, people who've been in abusive relationships will cover them up."

We spotted Ron and Matthew standing amongst a group of Ravenclaws and we both started heading toward the group. Ron lowered his gaze and his smile fell. Matthew stared at us and so did his friends.

"What do you want?" one of the boys asked, he was larger than me and probably a boy Ron would consider good-looking but I replied,

"I need to talk to Ron and Matthew. Now."

"Why?" he asked. I considered shoving him aside but Draco touched my arm.

"Not now," he whispered, "Ron will be at the Ravenclaw tryouts tonight with him."

"I'll talk to them later," I said, offering the boy a smile and then walking away hissing, "I'm going to kill him."

"He didn't-"

"I meant Matthew."

"Oh. Me too. But...wait...Seamus..." Draco was stammering, "Okay I can't concentrate. Come with me. I can't go to class this angry."

"Learning to control your anger?"

"My father was an angry person," Draco muttered, "I don't remember a time where he was happy. My mother said he was happy for about a day after I was born. Only because there was a chance for me to be a Death Eater." he shruged, "He's gone now. it doesn't matter. So...Seamus..."

"What about Seamus?" I asked, "You keep saying his name."

"He's having a party tonight."

"So?"

"So Ron and Matthew will probably go."

"Yeah."

"We can make Matthew angry...I have a plan. We can catch him. And get a professor to catch him getting hurt...I hate to do it...but I have a plan."

* * *

"Are you okay with this?" I asked Ginny at the party, "The whole thing." 

"Well..." she bit her lip, "Yeah. I am. If it will help Ron. Are you certain Matthew is hurting him?"

"Yes. Well...pretty certain. Seamus?" I turned to him, "So...you're going to go get Lupin. And you're sure he knows everything?"

"Yes," Seamus said, "I explained it all. He said he'll be in his office. I told him this party was a part of the plan." he grinned, "And...how are we going to get Matthew away from Ron?"

"Tell him..." I bit my lip, this was what we hadn't planned, "Who's one of his ex-boyfriends is talking about how he was making out with Ron or something and then...okay here..." I told him my whole plan, then said, "Ready? Everyone?" I glanced around at everyone who was a part of it. Draco, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione. Lupin was in his office.

They all nodded. Seamus broke off from our group and started talking with a few Ravenclaws, then he walked over to Matthew and Ron. Ron said something to Matthew and then left. I watched Seamus start talking to Matthew and as he talked he glanced around the room like he was trying to find someone.

"I hope he'll buy it," I whispered to Draco and Blaise.

"Looks like he is," Draco replied, "Thank God that he cares about Ron even though he hurts him."

Seamus and Matthew started walking towards us. When Matthew glanced over his shoulder at one point I ran off to find Ron. It was easy to find him because he was in the bathroom grabbing a drink (the drinks are normally kept in the bathroom).

"Ron come here," I said, grabbing his arm.

"I can't," he replied, his tone harsh, "Matthew's waiting."

"Matthew is cheating on you!" I hissed, it wasn't a part of the plan but I knew it'd get his attention, "He's in a classroom with one of his ex-boyfriends."

"But..." he looked so hurt that I hated to say it.

I grabbed his drink, set it down on a nearby table, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the Prefects Lounge. I was glad Seamus hadn't brought Matthew there yet. I pulled Ron into a room and kissed him. He quickly pushed away. I had anticipated it.

"You're dating my sister," he hissed, "And you're straight."

"No," I replied, trying to sound convincing, and I knew he slightly bought it because he hadn't removed my hands from his hips yet.

I kissed him again, slower this time, and tried to push away all my old feelings. But I had at least two drinks already, being stressed out, and it was hard to not enjoy the kiss. I hoped Seamus would be slow, but remembering the plan, he quickly showed up with Matthew and turned on the light in the room.

"I told you," I heard him say.

I felt bad. I felt really bad. Even though Ron would be getting help, he would be getting hurt before hand. Seamus quickly darted away from the door to get Lupin and I pushed Ron away from me, looking like I was annoyed.

"I..." Ron stammered, weakening and backing away from Matthew. Matthew didn't even seem to notice me. He was looking at Ron with an expression on his face that would make a Death Eater stop in its tracks. I left the room. I could hear Ron crying and trying to explain. I opened, waited a moment, and shut the portrait after saying the password, hoping that Matthew would think I was back in the room, then I stood outside the door.

"I warned you," Matthew said, "I warned you to not even look at other guys and now your kissing Harry."

He slapped him, I heard it.

"Stop fucking crying." Matthew's order was firm, "What the hell is your problem? How could you do that to me?! Do you even care?!"

Ron didn't stop crying, and I started. I felt horrible. And, despite myself, I ran to catch up with Seamus.

"Don't!" I hissed, grabbing him, "Go to Lupin and say our suspicions were wrong. Do it. Now."

"But-"

"Do it!" I shouted.

I ran back to the room and stood outside the door.

"I'm sorry," I heard Matthew whisper, "I'm sorry, baby, don't cry. Please?"

If Ron was even going to reply I didn't let him. I stepped into the room after collecting myself and stunned Matthew within one second. Ron backed away from me.

"I hate you," he muttered, biting his bottom lip, it was bleeding, and a spot on his cheekbone was bleeding.

"Ron I was trying to-"

"I hate you." He said this more firmly and with more hate in his tone than before.

"Ron, Matthew was hurting you. We tried to do something but...it didn't work."

"I hate you! Get the hell away from me!" he was sobbing, "You ruined everything!"

I stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Ron, look at me," I said, but gently, "Matthew is hurting you. You have to do something."

"I don't care," Ron hissed, and I wondered where all this was when it was Matthew, "I love him! Don't get jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, Ron!" I shouted, "I could care less if you love him more than me but he's hurting you and that's what I care about!"

"Let me handle it!"

"Why aren't you handeling it now? I was right outside that door when he was shouting at you! Is the way you handle it just standing there crying and let him keep hitting you?!"

"I said I'll handle it!" Ron shouted, and he pulled away from me, "Now take the spell off him, and leave. I can handle him."

He wasn't convincing and he knew it.

"Please," he said quickly.

"No," I said flatly, "You've got to tell someone."

"You already know," Ron replied.

"Yeah and if I take that spell off him I'm going to kill him!"

"Where's Seamus and Lupin?" asked a new voice.

I truned around. Draco and Blaise. Ron slowly slid to the floor, a few feet away from Matthew. It hrut to see him look so upset, and it didn't help that he was bleeding.

"I told Seamus not to get him," I explained to Draco.

"Way to go," Blaise murmured, stepping next to me while Draco walked past Matthew to see if Ron was okay, "Now what? Ron won't get over this. Neither will Matthew."

"Well..." I replied, "I don't know. I think we should just convince Ron that he doesn't need Matthew. Which he doesn't. I'd honestly much rather have him date Draco." But at that point Ron was ignoring everyone in the room. Upset with all of us because of our plan.

"Well..." Blaise said, and sighed heavily, "We can take Matthew to the Hospital Wing and convince Madame Pompfrey that Ron was patrolling the hallways and found Matthew, didn't know what to do so he got Harry and when they came back Draco and I, who were patrolling Slytherin hallways, had found him so we all brought him to the Hospital. Pompfrey doesn't know about patrolling so she wouldn't think we were lying. or she might. But whatever."

"She'll figure out he was Stunned," Draco said as he and Ron considered the idea.

"It wasn't very strong," I put in, "Not when I did it. It might just...wear off."

Blaise shrugged. Everyone seemed to like the idea but Ron, but he allowed us to take Matthew to the Hospital Wing after Draco healed the cuts on his face to not raise suspicions. While Blaise and I explained the story to Madame Pompfrey (she seemed to believe us) Draco and Ron whispered to eachother, and then left abruptly.

* * *

**(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

"I want to break up with him," Ron whispered as we stepped into the Slytherin Common Room, "I'm just scared."

"That's understandable," I replied, leading him into my dorm room. Blaise was still at the Hospital Wing and my other roommates wouldn't be back from the party for hours.

"And sometimes he's really nice," Ron continued, "Like...really nice. He doesn't shout or anything. And I can tell its real nice, not fake nice." he looked at me with a pained expression. "I don't know if I love him because I love him, or if I think I love him because I'm scared of not loving him."

I couldn't help myself, grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands, I pulled him towards me and kissed him. For a few seconds he resisted, then relaxed but not by much. I pushed him towards my bed, never breaking the kiss, and we both fell onto it.

"He'll never know," I said simply, finally pulling away and straddling his hips, he looked worried, "Who will tell him? I'm not going to, and you're damn well not going to."

He smiled slightly, and I bent down and kissed him again, he started to giggle and I pulled away and looked at him questionably.

"Our blood," he said, "It's in our blood."

"Are you going insane?"

"Malfoy's. Weasley's. We're supposed to hate eachother."

I bent down and kissed his neck. He squirmed and I looked at him, he seemed worried.

"I promise you my fathers looking up from hell wishing he could disown me," I murmured, "And I doubt your father knows."

"He only knew about Harry," Ron replied, "And that's it. He knows we broke up." his voice got quiter with each statement.

The door opened. I straightened and glanced over. It was Blaise. He smirked and said,

"Well...not to interrupt anything, but I just want to let you two know that Harry and I are going back to the party." As he closed the door I heard Harry laugh. Something was up, something they hadn't told us. Probably about Matthew. But I was in no, erm, position to ask what.

* * *

"I'm dead." 

"Ron..."

"Oh God. He's going to kill me."

"I wouldn't let him."

I zipped up my pants and then grabbed my shirt, which was laying next to Ron's. He had gotten halfway dressed and then realization sunk in and began to freak out. It was early in the morning and Blaise was still sleeping. My other roommates normally left before us. Ron collapsed onto my bed and I looked him over and fought the urge to repeat what we had just finished about three hours ago.

"Draco..." he said, "He's a lot stronger than you."

"I'll kill him before he touches you again. You're mine now. He can just fuck off."

"Draco-"

He cut off when I glared at him.

"I swear," I snapped, "When he gets out of the Hospital Wing-"

"I'll break up with him," Ron said quickly, "Just..."

"I'll be there with you."

"He's going to kill you."

I sighed. We left the room, leaving Blaise to sleep (I knew better than to wake him up this early). Harry and Giny were waiting outside the Slytherin Common Room for us unexpectedly. Ginny was smiling and Harry was hiding his.

"What?" I had to asked.

"Oh nothing," Ginny replied quickly, "Breakfast?"

* * *

**If you read it, please review.**


	5. End

**(Draco's P.O.V)**

Ron clung to me throughout breakfast. He did not eat or drink anything (probably too tired and too nervous) and kept looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Matthew was not there, though. I was kind of nervous myself and hoped Ron didn't sense it. I was anticipating one of his hallucinations because when he got stressed out they seemed to be worse than usual.

"You okay?" I asked, pushing my plate away.

Ron jumped a little but then said,

"Do you think I am? He's going to kill me, I know he is."

"Ron I really don't want to hear it right now You'll be fine."

"I have to...oh nevermind," he sighed.

"Have to what?"

"You just said you don't want to hear it."

"Fine," I said simply, then stood.

Ron stood but kept his gaze away from mine. I knew I shouldn't be this harsh, expecially after what he's been through, but sometimes I couldn't handle whiney people. We walked out of the Great Hall and towards Herbology, my first class of the day, but Ron refused to leave my side, so I didn't know what he was going to do when he had to go to his class. As we walked down the hallway I heard someone following us and turned around (since it was way to early for anyone else to be getting to class), it was Matthew. Ron and I froze (he had turned around when I did).

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Ignoring me, Matthew stated firmly,

"Ron. Get over here. Now."

Ron took a feeble step forward, I held him back.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore," I said, stepping towards the Ravenclaw, keeping Ron back behind me, "He's mine. And it was his choice. You blew it. Stay the hell away from him."

"I didn't do anything," Matthew replied sternly, "He cheated on me."

"He didn't know anything about our plan!" I shouted, "We were trying to catch you hitting him so that we knew you were actually doing it! And you were."

"So?"

"So you're going to stay the hell away from him from now on."

Matthew looked past me at Ron, I turned around. Ron was watching us, he looked innocent, but I knew better. I looked back at Matthew, he looked slightly hurt, but otherwise angry. Finally he sighed and walked towards Ron, I went to stop him but he said,

"I'm not going to hurt him."

I didn't trust him and reached Ron before he did.

"I did love you," Matthew said quietly.

Ron looked unsure and said nothing.

"I'm sorry about everything," Matthew added, "Sometimes I can't control myself."

Ron looked at him. They were both silent.

"If you get another boyfriend," Ron said, his tone bitter with anger, "And you ever hurt him, I will turn you in."

My eyes widened. I never thought I'd hear Ron use a tone like that. He turned and walked away. I caught up with him.

"Would you?" I asked.

"No," he said, "I just hope he'll think next time."

I sighed, he looked at me, worried, and I smiled.

"I'm sure Harry's happy now," Ron said, "Well he will be, anyway, when he finds out we're together. Hm...Draco Malfoy has a boyfriend. Who would have thought? Remember when we first met?"

"Hm...no," I replied, though I remembered, "Tell me."

"When we were six?" Ron replied, his step having more of a bounce now, "Or on the first day of school?"

"When we were six."

"At daycare, at the Ministry of magic for parents who had to leave them there," he started.

"And my dad was dropping me off at the same time," I continued, "You were crying. You were always crying."

"Was not," he huffed, "I was crying because I was sick and didn't want to go there. Anyways, our dads looked at eachother, talked for a while-"

"Did you notice how our dads completely ignored us?" I asked him, wondering if he'd say anything about me "suddenly" remembering the story.

"My dad doesn't like handeling crying," he replied, "And me and you went off, ignoring eachother, and then we started playing together-"

"After you stopped crying. And I hit you in the head with a block."

"And then blamed it on Seamus," Ron said, laughing, "No one believed it was you."

"You know..." I murmured, shoving him against the wall, "I love you."

Ron began to laugh, I silenced it quickly, putting his mouth to better use. A hand clamped on my shoulder and I turned around to see Harry. I cleared my throat, wiped my mouth and said,

"Hello."

Ron licked his lips and grinned wickedly, still leaning against the wall, one hand in his pocket, the other brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Break up with him?" Harry questioned Ron.

"Yeah," he replied, "He didn't kill either."

"Well thats always a plus," Harry said, chuckling, "So...since I kind of figured you did, I told Seamus and he and Dean are planning a Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th and 7th year party in your guys' honor."

Ron and I exchanged a glance and grinned.

"Sounds like fun," I commented, "A party in my honor, I've been wishing for that since I was old enough to realize my family didn't celebrate birthdays."

Ron smiled and added,

"It's in our honor. Don't be so selfish, you have me now."

"Yup, I have you now."

Harry laughed and said,

"Awww..."

* * *

**End.**

**Working on a new story. :)**

**Ron has ADD.**


End file.
